


John's Proposal

by kyaorii



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angelo's Restaurant, BBC Sherlock Post Series 4, Date Night, Double proposal, John Loves Sherlock, M/M, Rosie is a cutie, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Loves John, Wedding Proposal, they are both dorks I swear to god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaorii/pseuds/kyaorii
Summary: After a year of being together, John decides it's time to propose to Sherlock. And what better place to do it at than the first restaurant they ever went to, Angelo's.





	John's Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken a short break from writing 'A Few Close Calls' and decided that I need to write some Johnlock fluff because I have always wanted to see their relationship develop into something more than 'best friends' and all the drama in my other fan fiction is draining me.  
> So, here you go.

London was dark and drizzly, per usual, as John meandered back to Baker Street. He had been working most of the day at St Bart's Hospital tending to patients. He was eager to return to the warmth of home, and to see the two loves of his life.

As John approached the door to the flat, he could hear the blabbering of a two-year-old, accompanied by the husky voice of a certain detective, from inside the room.

Curiously, John leant the side of his head against the door so he could listen in on their conversation. He made sure he was silent so that they weren't aware of his presence.

"Papa?" The little girl began. John could hear the muffled patter of her bare feet across the rug on the floor.

There was a crackle of a newspaper before the man acknowledged, "Yes, Rosamund?" Soon after, he placed his mug down on the coffee table, indicating his full attention to Rosie.

"Do you love Daddy?" She asked, patting her small hands on the man's knees.

From where John was standing, the man's smile in response to her question was almost audible.

"Of course I do," the man exclaimed as he lifted Rosie up from the floor, so that her face was now level with his. "Always have, always will," he continued.

Rosie giggled in approval.

John couldn't help but smile as he listened and his heart began to well up with love and appreciation.

It had been a tiring day for John, so he eventually opened the door and made his way into the flat. "Hello, Sherlock," John greeted as he leant down and planted a quick peck on Sherlock's lips, "and I can't forget about my little Rosie!" John lifted Rosie up from Sherlock's lap and brought her close to him to press a light kiss to her forehead.

Sherlock smiled unknowingly as he watched John shower Rosie with affection. He and John weren't married, however one could be easily fooled into thinking so, but they had been together for at least a year after they both confessed to one another. Sherlock had willingly signed the adoption papers for Rosie only months into the relationship: he loved her just as much as he loved John.

"Are you going to get ready?" John asked, remembering that he and Sherlock had a reservation for later that night: he had it planned for weeks.

Sherlock just blanked him questioningly, but soon deduced, from John's expression, that it was their monthly so-called 'date night'. Secretly, he had remembered. How could he forget?

 "Ah, yes, of course, _that_ ," he replied, rising from his seat and wandering off towards his bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. He started selecting an outfit out from his wardrobe, one that would be much more suitable than a dressing gown with baggy trousers and a t-shirt.

Meanwhile, John collected a few of Rosie's things and dropped her off at Mrs Hudson's; She had offered to take care of her whilst they were out, which John was thankful for.

John returned to the flat for a quick rinse in the shower. Upon exiting the bathroom, John was greeted by Sherlock waiting outside the doorway. He noticed that Sherlock was already dressed: he was wearing a fitted black suit, his famous purple shirt (of sex), and smart black shoes. The top couple of buttons on his shirt were unfastened, exposing part of his pale chest, and his dark, curly locks were ruffled seductively.

The whole image of Sherlock standing before him made John drool.

"Wow," John breathed, taking in every single inch of the gorgeousness that is Sherlock Holmes.

Making way for John so he could get into the bedroom and get dressed, Sherlock smirked playfully. You could say that John was far from subtle when it came to checking out Sherlock; Sherlock didn't mind, if anything, _he liked it_.

John settled for a plain but formal outfit: a plaid shirt, a grey jumper, and dark blue jeans, with the smartest shoes he had. Swiftly, he left their room and met Sherlock, who was perched patiently on his black leather chair.

"Ready?" Sherlock asked, shifting forwards a little in his chair. Was he eager or nervous, who knows?

"Ready," John replied as he reached for the Belsaff and threw it in Sherlock's general direction, then put on his own jacket. After John tied Sherlock's scarf for him, they both made their way out onto the street to hail a cab.

 

* * * * *

 

Angelo's restaurant was fairly busy, but the table situated right at the entrance, next to the window, was empty and had a small card on it that read: 'Reserved'.

"This brings back memories," John pointed out as they sat down at the table.

The whole setting was almost identical to how it was the first time they came: the 'Reserved' card, the lighting, the weather. This time, though, there was no serial killer cabbie and John didn't have his walking stick. At least he can't forget it this time.

Sherlock turned to glance out of the window towards the road where the taxi had been parked during their very first case and said, "Indeed it does." When he turned back, he shot a little apologetic smile to John.

Within a minute of entering the restaurant, Angelo himself had turned up at John and Sherlock's table. "Ah, 'evening, lovebirds! Long time no see, eh?" Angelo beamed as he handed both of them a menu.

Angelo seemed to have a sixth sense for whenever they came into the restaurant.

He happily stood at their table, "Dinner's on the house for you two, all thanks to Sherlock for saving me from that murder charge," he beamed, before turning and leaving their table. John tried to silence his giggle until Angelo was out of earshot.

"Honestly, he thanks you every god damn time," John chuckled as he picked up the menu that had been placed in front of him.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, and sighed, "I know. The first time he thanked me was perfectly acceptable, but he just hasn't stopped, even after all these years."

 

* * * * *

 

Both John and Sherlock had ordered and eaten their main meals: John had a Mushroom Risotto and Sherlock had a Chicken Caesar Salad, accompanied by an exquisite Italian white wine. Neither were really interested in dessert, but the night was still young so they stayed in the restaurant anyway, sipping on wine as they talked.

It was rare for them to just sit and relax for such a long time, with The Work and Rosie of course, which made the evening even more special. Previous 'dates' were cut short by Rosie's temper from being away from her parents for too long, but she's growing up and becoming much easier to handle.

John was getting even more visibly nervous as he talked to Sherlock, for what reason was unknown.

"Um... Sherlock," John said as he arose from his seat and stood next to the table, facing Sherlock. Then, John knelt on one knee and revealed a small box from inside his pocket: it contained a platinum ring inside.

" **Sherlock, will you marry me?** "

The air was filled with audible shock as the attention from every single person in the restaurant was focused on Sherlock and John. Angelo grinned, almost proudly, as if he had anticipated what had just happened.

Sherlock just looked at John with utter shock (like he did back when he was asked to be John's best man - which is quite ironic).

"Sherlock?" John asked as he tried to usher Sherlock back into the real world. "Sherlock?" It was a little embarrassing as Sherlock's silence was noticed by everyone in the restaurant.

"It happened again, didn't it?" Sherlock asked as he came back to himself. He blushed a little when he noticed the myriad of eyes staring at him.

John chuckled, still slightly embarrassed by the whole ordeal, "Yes, yes it did." He continued to kneel, holding out the ring as an offering to Sherlock. "So-"

Interrupting John, Sherlock answered, "Oh yes, John! Of course!" He practically lifted John up off of the floor and embraced him tightly. "Of course," he repeated.

"God, I love you," John breathed as he placed the box down on the table beside him, and cupped Sherlock's face and guided him in for a deep kiss.

After they broke away from one another, Sherlock began to laugh. Everyone in the room, including John, was looking confusedly at him.

John raised an eyebrow and asked, "What? Why are you laughing?"

"There's one _slight_ problem, John," Sherlock confessed, still giggling a little. Initially, John was a little concerned about what the problem could be, but when Sherlock whipped out a small box and opened it, his worries were erased.

Inside the box was a ring, almost identical to the one John got for Sherlock.

"I was planning on proposing to _you_ ," Sherlock revealed.

John was now the one in shock. Luckily, he wouldn't be needing that darn orange blanket.

"Oh my God," John laughed, pulling Sherlock in closer. "Who would have thought that we were both planning on proposing _the same night_?"

Sherlock pulled John in for another kiss and an applause erupted in the restaurant, accompanied by some whistling and cheering: everyone was clapping as a way of congratulating the couple.

 

* * * * *

 

It was getting late and, after John and Sherlock had finished their last bottle of white wine, they decided it was time to return to Baker Street. Angelo bid them farewell as they left the restaurant and called for a cab.

The cab arrived swiftly. Both John and Sherlock stumbled into it, as they were slightly tipsy from all the wine they drank.

"Baker Street, please!" John commanded.

Without hesitation, the driver started down the road towards Baker Street. It didn't take long to arrive home and, despite the time, Sherlock and John were full of energy.

Once inside the doorway, they realised Mrs Hudson was out and they exchanged lust-filled glances.

They both crashed into the flat: Sherlock gripping onto John for dear life as they exchanged deep wet kisses. Slamming the door behind them, John began to tear off Sherlock's coat, then scarf and flung them onto the nearby sofa.

Sherlock barely gave him any time to speak as he delved deeper into John's mouth, reaching and tasting every crevice.

"Bedroom?" John proposed, breaking away from Sherlock's greedy mouth for just a second.

"Bedroom."

Before either of them knew it, they were laid in bed, completely and utterly exhausted. The orange glow of dawn was breaking through the windows, casting a warm light over their entangled bodies. Sherlock was resting his head on John's chest, rising and falling in rhythm with John's breathing, with John's fingers gently playing with his hair.

Sherlock, with closed eyes and his voice husky, said, "I love you, John." In the early hours of the morning, he was beginning to drift into sleep.

Gasing lovingly at Sherlock, _his_ Sherlock, he said, "I know. I love you too, Sherlock," before they both finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> My apologies if this isn't great. I haven't written anything romantic like this before so there might be mistakes, or it might just not make sense.  
> A comment and a kudos would be greatly appreciated.  
> Thank you <3


End file.
